warriors_darkstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Yewpaw
Description Yewpaw is quiet, mostly because she is mute. She deeply cares for all of the Clan members and she is extremely naive. Yewpaw thinks that everyone is good in someway and if they are evil, they are just confused. She is very obedient, mostly because she cannot object to an order since she has the inability to speak. She is skilled with herbs and quick on her feet. She likes to spend her time outside in the sun or water rather than spending time in the stuffiness of the Medicine den. She is a great listener and will try to give the best advice to cats who come to her with injuries and problems the way she can. She is very sensitive when someone mentions that she cannot speak because she is afraid of her father and often crouches when someone does. She yearns for one day for a cat that will one day, listen to her. Yewpaw is a pacifist and will always stop a fight and she will never attack another cat, even if it's from another Clan. She doesn't want to inflict wounds on other, believing it to make her a bad cat. She is nervous to go alone, fearing that she will be killed by her father. She wears a Yew berry necklace because she admires the berry she was named after of. She sometimes sees her mother in dreams and even though her father wants to kill her, she remains calm. She can't tell anybody because of her speech defect. Otherwise the Clan knows her for being extremely polite to elders, respectful towards older cats, and kind to those her age. She is mature, but she loves having fun like a kit as well. Her favorite sport is to jump across stones in the river so she could gather herbs that live in the water when the Medicine den runs out (i.e. Watermint). Due to the lack of having parental love or guidance, she often acts a bit childish and often will run from small things that shocks her. Often she will run to an older cat's (usually her mentor's) side for protection, even though she is quite capable of defending her self. Appearance Yewpaw is a tortoieshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She has a moon-like patch of fur on her left shoulder. She is thin and weaker than most cats in her clan, although, her sleek fur allows her to be a prominent swimmer. Yewpaw has a bushy, multi-colored tail. She has a turf of hair on her head. She wears a yew berry necklace, laced on a piece of string. History Overall summary Yewpaw is was named after the dangerous berry, the Yew Berry, more commonly known as the Death berry. She was named by her father, who hated her. She had a beautiful tortoiseshell mother, which her father had loved so dearly. Her mother, Moongaze, had died giving birth to her, and her siblings, but she was the only one who survived. Her father, Shallowheart, had become enraged, blaming the death of her mother on Yewpaw. Shallowheart had named her after the dreaded berry, hoping she would die, but she survived. After a while, the queens in the nursery noticed that she hadn't talked when they were raising her. Yewpaw had realized she had a speech defect, which made her father more furious. Knowing she would make a terrible warrior, with her inability to warn (yowl) for danger or scream for help, she became a medicine cat. She finds out her hidden talents, but the other apprentices tease her for inability to speak, knowing she couldn't talk back. She learned to live with this, smiling off any teasing remark on her speech, although she is severely hurt by it. She wishes one day that the MoonClan would grant her wish to speak so she can share what she knows. Her father, Shallowheart, is still very murderous and tells Yewpaw that he will make her pay for killing Moongaze, causing Yewpaw to be very alert and afraid when she is alone or nearby her father. Yewpaw is often visited by her mother from the MoonClan, filling her need for friendship. Kit Yewpaw was raised by the queens in the nursery. Her father never came to see her, and she always wondered why her father never came. Yewpaw tried to get her father's attention many times, but he alwaysed brushed her off. He never said a word to her. She never had much friends, since she can't speak and other kits thought she was useless and weird. Her only comfort was an elder cat whom she enjoyed seeing, Runningriver. Yewpaw listened to her stories, until the day she died, which never understood. Determinedly decided to seek comfort from her father the same day Runningriver died. He followed him outside camp, but he instead hit her aside and called her an insult and a vermin. Yewpaw shocked and afraid, ran back to camp and hid in Runningriver's dead body for comfort, although the queens quickly escorted her back into the nursery. Lonely, she spent time in Rosefury's den, watching her heal other cats and sometimes helping along. She found comfort in the medicine den than she ever felt in the nursery and she liked listening to Rosefury talk and argue with other cats. When she became 6 moons old, she was declared to be the next Medicine Cat by being the next medicine cat apprentice, which she agrees to. Apprentice Yewpaw was happy to be the medicine cat apprentice. She found comfort from Rosefury and the den itself. She always felt her father's fury and is frightened of him all the time. Yewpaw rarely likes to go alone and often follows Rosefury around, similar on what a kit does. She is afraid that Shallowheart will one day find his opportunity to kill her while she is alone. Despite this living nightmare, when Yewpaw falls alseep, she has a strong connection to the MoonClan. She is visted by her mother, Moongaze and two small kits who were Yewpaw's siblings. In her dreams, she would talk to her mother abd play with her siblings, which Yewpaw names Tortoise (she-cat) and Robin (tom) because of thier collors. Moongaze claims that when Yewpaw becomes a fullfledged medicine cat, she tell Rosefury to changer her name from being the dreaded yew berry, to something more appropriate. Moongaze isn't angry at her mate, but is fearing for only living kit's life. Yewpaw continues to grow and learn from Rosefury, until she is a medicine Cat. Medicine Cat Coming soon... Relationships RainClan Yewpaw respects loves the RainClan and thinks that this is the best place to be, knowing she couldn't fill her love for fish and sometimes the occasional freshwater crab in the other Clans. She loves her clan and will do anything to keep it going, but she wishes that the Clan can understand her as well as she can understand it. Rosefury (Mentor) Yewpaw looks up to her mentor similar to a mother figure, since she had never known what it's like to have parents. She is often seen standing behind her when Rosefury is talking with other cats. She is the only can whom she can fully trust to protect her agaisnt Shallowheart, her father, since she knows that Rosefury had a vicious attitude to those she doesn't like. She is obedient to her mentor and will follow her wherever she go, if she is given permission. Yewpaw wishes she could tell Rosefury about her secret, but she is afraid of what the reaction might be, so she keeps it to herself. Puzzlepaw（Best Friends） Yewpaw was first offended by Puzzlepaw's teasing, but she considers him a friend, despite so, she is also jealous of him being able to speak and she cannot, although she doesn't tell him. She often wonders to MoonClan why she was born without the power of speech and he does, but probably thinks that's for the best of it. Even though he is younger than her, Yewpaw looks up to him, thinking he can be a great leader someday. Yewpaw fells safe near him, especially when her father is around. She thinks of the relationship as nothing more than friends. Yewpaw sometimes spends her time playing with Puzzlepaw when she isn't working with Rosefury and they become best friends. Yewpaw is aware that she had sucessfully told Puzzlepaw her secret about her father, but Yewpaw trusts him to keep the secret since Puzzlepaw had trusted her enough to tell his secret. She knows that Shallowheart is willing to kill anyone in his path to kill her and knows Puzzlepaw can only do so much for her. LightningClan Yewpaw thinks the Lightning clan is loyal to their wood, but cannot stand the sight of eating mice or stepping in on grass/undergrowth too long. She tends to flatten her ears with repspect when they pass by. She can be friendly with them, but mostly she is netural about this Clan. Swirlpaw (Neutral) Coming Soon... Applethorn'' (Neutral)'' Coming Soon... DarkClan Yewpaw is terrified of the DarkClan and will often jump up in fright or run to her mentor's side for protection (similar in what a kit does), when they come out of the shadows. She tries to steer away from the DarkClan's territory. She knows that DarkClan is safe and normal just like any other Clan, but she knows that she is part DarkClan since her father is half DarkClan as well. BreezeClan Yewpaw likes hanging out with this clan because they resemble her small appearance. They seem to like wide open plains in which Yewpaw is afraid of. She enjoys looking over to the territory to feel the cool winds from there. Trivia *Yewpaw has a speech defect (inability to talk) *In order to communicate with other cats, she uses tail signs or drawing on the ground with a claw *If she has to fight, she will always fight with her claws sheathed (not out), but she will bite with her teeth *Yewpaw is terrible at fighting, but she is skilled in feinting *Although she cannot speak in real life, she can speak in her dreams to her mother and siblings Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Apprentice Category:Yewpaw Category:RainClan Category:Member Category:Admin